South Park Canon And OCs 2: Lost In California
by TheGrant2
Summary: the sequel to south park canon and ocs
1. Opening

Author's Note: here is my sequel to South Park Canon and OCs enjoy.

**TheGrant2 presents**

**A South Park Fanfic**

**South Park Canon and OCs 2: Lost in California**

**Written by TheGrant2**

**Written by Grant Armstrong**

**Grant, Cade, Steven Claws, Lorie, Brian, Brenda and Robert belong to Grant Armstrong**

**The other OCs belong to their rightful owners**

**South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**Story belongs to Grant Armstrong**

We go to the town of Chicago where the boss of a terrorist group is there having a conversation with one of his men.

"Here it is the Military's Missile chip one of their most dangerous weapons." The boss explained to him showing him a picture of a micro chip.

"Really?" The man asked in a british accent.

"Yeah." The boss answered.

"What does it do?" The british terrorist asked.

"It causes nuclear missiles that can destroy any town in just minutes, no defenses can stop it and it's controled by command so whoever possess this chip and dominate the entire region." The boss explained.

"And you want me and my team to get it sir?" The british terrorist asked.

"My cilent has stole from a secret goverment base he will hand it to you he's in Los Angeles right now so you and your team must pick it up." The boss explained.

"Right away sir." The British Man said as he left.

A few minutes later in L.A

The client is waiting by his car when the british man and 2 other men and 2 women drive over to him.

"You have it?" The british man asked.

"Oh I have the question do you have the money?" The Client asked.

"First we like to see the chip." The british man said.

"Well if that's what you ask for here it is now where's my money." The client says as he gives him the chip.

"Wait." The british man said as he inspects the chip.

"It's real give it to him." The British Terrorist said as one of his men throws him a suitcase of money and get back into their car.

"Here hide it in this computer chip box we will slip it right pass airport's security." The British terrorist says as one of his women puts the chip into the box.

"Okay lets go." Man terrorist 1 said as they drive off to the airport.

A few minutes later at the airport.

The 5 Terrorist are walking to the metal detector as they put the box into a bag onto the conveyor belt as they go through the metal detector however a random lady put another bag in there that's looks the same.

But however the terrorist are stopped by some security guard tries to help an old woman one of the female terrorist tries to get through.

"Uh miss could you wait a sec." The security guard said to the female terrorist as she walks back.

Then the lady with the other bag takes the bag with the computer chip box and takes off.

Then once the security guard was done helping the old woman the terrorist get through and takes the lady's bag and take off but then the female terrorist 2 looks in the bag and finds bread and milk.

"Oh shit." The female terrorist 2 said.

"Someone else has the chip." Male terrorist 2 said.

"We have to find him or her let's go." The British Terrorist said.

Then they look for 20 minutes when Female terrorist 1 finds the lady with their bag then she picks up her walky talky.

"Guys I found her." The female terrorist 1 said through her walky talky.

"Okay guys let's get her." British terrorist said over the walky talky as the 5 chase the lady down.

Then They chase her for 20 minutes then they bump into themselves.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO!" Male terrorist 2 yelled.

Then female terrorist 1 sees the woman taking a cab.

"SHE'S LEAVING!" Female terrorist 1 yelled.

Then the terrorist ran after the lady but it was too late the taxi left then male terrorist 2 takes out a camera lens on his gloves and took a picture of the number on the cab as the other ran to him.

"Well?" Female terrorist 1 asked.

"We know where she is now." Male terrorist 2 said as he and the other terrorist smile evily.

Meanwhile in South Park at a grocery store.

They are doing normal things you do in a grocery store untill some gangsters broke.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" One of the gangsters yelled.

Alot of people start screaming and leaving while there are some hostages in the store.

Then the store owner picks up the phone and dials.

And somewhere else the phone rang and Inga Petcov Picks it up.

"Yeah Canon and OCs what the fuck do you want." Inga said over the phone.

"Uh hun...uh hun...okay." Inga said then she hangs up.

"GUYS WE GOT A HOSTAGE SITUATION!" Inga yelled.

"Right back at you Inga." Stan Marsh said.

"Yeah we will stop them." Grant Armstrong said.

"ALRIGHT TEAM WE GOT SOME MORE CRIME HERE LETS GET TO THE BUS!" Stan yelled as the Canon and OCs run off to the bus.

The bus has some improvements the paint job of the city bus is black with a orange flame and with SP Kid symbol on it and it how has police sirens on it.

The gang gets into the bus and turn on the sirens and drive off to the grocery store.

Meanwhile at the store.

"EVERYBODY BETTER STAY ON THE GROUND UNTILL WE GET OUR DEMANDS TO HAVE FREE DVD!" Another gangster yelled.

"BUT THIS IS A GROCERY STORE!" A woman yelled.

"SHUT UP!" The Gangster yelled.

"WELL SINCE THEIR NOT GOING TO LOOKS LIKE WE ARE GOING TO KILL A HOSTAGE!" Another Gangster yelled.

"OH NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT! " Grant voice yelled.

"WHO SAID THAT! " Another gangster yelled.

"IT WAS I GRANT ARMSTRONG AND FRIENDS!" Grant yelled as the gang comes and jumps in the air and starts having a fight with the gangsters.

Then they fought for 20 minutes with their weapons and then the Gang wins and frees the Hostages and walks out.

"CASE COMPLETE!" Stan yelled.

Then the whole town cheered.

"CONGRATULATIONS STAN WE LOVE YOU!" The town yelled.

"Why thanks." Stan said.

"Hey how about me didn't you see me I helped him." Grant said.

But no one listened.

"So Stan how is it like when you lead this group?" A woman asked.

"Great see I teached these guys team work." Stan explained.

"Hey I lead the OCs." Grant said.

Then a group of girls laughed at him.

"Wow what a loser." One of the girl said to her friend as they leave.

"Loser?" Grant said to himself.

"Stan your the best leader ever." The crowd cheered.

"Thanks guys." Stan said.

"Best?" Grant said to himself.

Then the photo guy comes.

"Hey lets take a picture of best the leader of this group." The photo guy said.

"OKAY LET'S GO STAN!" Grant yelled.

"WOAH WOAH RED HEAD KID GET OUT!" The photo guy yelled as he pushes Grant aside.

"HEY LISTEN UP ASSHOLE IM THE LEADER OF THE OCS!" Grant yelled.

"Yeah but we want the good leader so get lost." The photo guy said as he pushes Grant into a mud puddle.

"Now Stan smile." The photo guy said.

Then 5 different pictures of Stan were taken ad Grant was there covered in mud really pissed.

Author's note: that was the opening I hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1: The Next Day

Author's Note: here is the first chapter enjoy.

**Chapter 1: The Next Day**

The next day.

The Gang are at the appartment diner table eating breakfast.

"Okay guys here's to us being a great team and a great family of crime fighters." Stan said to the gang.

"Cheers." The Gang said.

Then Stan sees Grant just sitting there with his head down as he walks up to him.

"Your upset about yesterday aren't you?" Stan asked.

"No it's okay im fine." Grant answered.

"Oh good I was afraid you would be upset." Stan said as he left.

Then Grant groans at Stan in jealousy.

Meanwhile In L.A.

The Taxi driver who picked up the lady parks his cab and walks home when the Terrorists surounded him.

"Just relax man we sir." The British terrorist said.

"Who the fuck are you?" The Taxi driver asked.

"Look the lady you picked up at the airport where is she?" Male Terrorist 1 asked.

"What Lady?" The Taxi driver asked.

Then the British terrorist grab the Taxi driver by the neck.

"The lady with the bags at the airport where is she?" He asked.

"Look I don't know anything about no lady." The Taxi driver said.

"Your not going to know anything about anything if you don't tell us where is woman is." British terrorist said as he gave him a picture of the lady.

"Oh I remember her." The Taxi Driver said.

"Where is She?" Female terrorist 2 asked.

"I Don't but I have the street number written right here." The taxi driver said as he gave the terrorists a peice of paper.

They read the paper.

"Thanks sir now you can go." The British terrorist said.

Then the Taxi driver leaves.

"Well it seems we found our chip." The British terrorist said as they get into their car and drive off.

Back at South Park.

Grant and Stan are at a gang reviewer's office.

"What the hell is a Gang reviewer anyways?" Grant asked.

"He's the one who reviews gangs to see if their worthy to exist The Crips and Bloods would not have existed without him." Stan explained.

"Oh." Grant said.

"Okay Stan the reviewer will see you now." A lady said.

"Okay Grant I will be right back." Stan said as he left.

"Yeah see yah buddy." Grant said.

Then Stan came in with the reviewer in his desk.

"Okay Stan I read alot about your group." The Reviewer said.

"And?" Stan asked.

"Well your group is actually pretty good you did stop alot of criminals and save a bunch of stuff." The reviewer explained.

"So you will make us a real group?" Stan asked.

"No." The Reviewer answered.

"What but you said we were good how can we not be on?" Stan asked.

"Well your group is good execpt for one thing." The reviewer said.

"And what's that?" Stan asked.

"Well your choice of leaders." The reviewer said.

"WHAT IM A GREAT LEADER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING YOU!" Stan yelled.

"No your a great leader but im afraid he's not." The reviewer said pointing at Grant.

"Grant but why?" Stan asked.

"Well I read his bio and it's awful." The reviewer answered.

"Well Grant may have a horrible personality and people ignore him and focus on me but he helps us beat the bad guys so why does make him a horrible leader ?" Stan asked.

"Well you know why people don't care about him is because he is a unlikeable person he has made many crimes and has killed many people and even though he helps you fight crime when you guys are not fighting he starts causing crime see when we see a crime fighter we see people we like people we care for people we route for we don't believe anyone would route for him." The Reviewer said.

"Well isn't there anything I can do to make us a real gang?" Stan asked.

"Well if you Grant have him do something good then yes." The reviewer answered.

"But he can't do something good it's in his name." Stan said.

"Then kick him out of your group." The reviewer said.

"What but Cartman is just as bad why isn't he out?" Stan asked.

"Cause he is hilariously bad Grant is just bad and does not deserve to be in your group let alone be the OC leader so if you want to be a real gang then I say either change him or lose him it's your choice." The reviewer said.

Stan just looks at him with a blank face.

A Few hours later.

Stan, Kyle, Grant and Wendy were playing Monopoly as Grant rolls the dice.

"SNAKE EYES BITCHES!" Grant yelled.

"It's not even your turn." Kyle said.

"And this is not snakes eyes Grant." Stan said.

"Did you bring your own dice?" Wendy asked.

"Always bring your own dice." Grant said.

"Never bring your own dice take them away." Stan said as he handed him is dice.

Then Grant blew on Stan's hand making him drop the dice.

"Woah snake eyes bitches." Grant said.

A few minutes later in game.

"So am I the Car or the Doggy wearing the Hat inside of a Thimble?" Grant asked.

"Which one...which did you plan on using in the first place?" Stan asked him.

"The Dog Hat Thimble." Grant answered.

A few minutes later in game.

"Chance." Grant said as he picks up a card.

"Woah instant win that's a pretty chill card." Grant said.

Then Stan took the card from his hand and read it.

"Go directly to jail." Stan said.

"Why do I deserve that?" Grant asked.

"Well you eating my hotel for one thing." Stan answered.

Then Grant spit out the hotel piece.

"Okay no more jail I need to think." Grant said.

"Grant you are in jail roll doubles your out." Stan said.

The Grant spit out the dice and gets 2 ones.

"Woah snake eyes." Grant said.

A few minutes later in game.

"Woah Saint James and a hotel I WILL TAKE IT!" Grant yelled in a high voice.

"I ALREADY OWN IT!" Stan yelled in a high voice.

"Oh." Grant said.

"So that $950." Stan said.

Then Grant grabs a real $20 bill "Or what if I give $20 real money and..." Then Stan interrupted.

"$30." Stan said.

Then Grant gives Stan $30 in real money.

"This game is really fun." Grant said.

A few minutes later in game.

"Stan you look like this guy." Grant laughed as he pointed at the monopoly guy on the board.

"Kyle you like this guy." Grant laughed as he pointed at the monopoly guy on the board.

Then Grant called "Wendy..." Then Wendy interrupted.

"Stop." Wendy said.

"Okay you look like this guy though." Grant said as he pointed at the monopoly guy on the board.

"Who thinks I look like this guy?" Grant asked as he pointed at the monopoly guy on the board.

Then the 3 groaned.

A few minutes later in game.

"Alright im going to build a house on chance and now me and Stan are neighbours." Grant said.

"No you can't own Chance." Stan said.

"That's beautiful." Grant said.

A few minutes in game.

Then Grant got on boardwalk with hotel owned by Kyle.

"Oh shit boardwalk." Grant said.

"Now that $3,000." Kyle said.

Then Grant said "Okay not a problem $20, $40, $50..." Then Grant destroy the board and gets pieces all over the floor as the 3 leave.

"Hey let's play monopoly." Grant said.

"That was Monopoly." Kyle said.

"Was it?" Grant asked.

Later that night.

Grant and Stan were hanging out together.

"Stan you never told me what the Reviewer." Grant said.

"Yeah well he is not making us exist." Stan said.

"Oh well better luck next im sure you will have to make lots of sacrifices to chance his mind." Grant said.

"You can say that again." Stan said.

"What?" Grant asked.

"Nothing." Stan answered.

"Here let's Have a toast." Grant said.

"Well you know that we won't be leaders forever." Stan said.

"I think we will." Grant said.

Then Stan starts the Toast.

"Okay to us for being leaders and even if it ends tomorrow we had a good run." Stan said as he tried to cling Grant glass but he pulls his glass away.

"Why would it end tomorrow that's a pretty weird cheers." Grant said as he pulls his glass away from Stan's.

"Im just saying it's Been fun okay cheers." Stan said s he tries to Clings Grant's glass again.

But then Grant pulls his glass aside again.

"AHHH I say it will be fun for many years." Grant said.

"Yes but if for say one of us gets fired it will be fine I won't be pissed and you won't be pissed." Stan said s he tries to Clings Grant's glass again.

But then Grant pulls his glass aside again.

"I would be pissed." Grant said.

"Not at me though." Stan said s he tries to Clings Grant's glass again.

But then Grant pulls his glass aside again.

"Yeah at you for not sticking up to me for not doing what's right." Grant said.

"Cheers." Stan said s he tries to Clings Grant's glass again.

But then Grant gets up.

"Okay Stan what's going on here?" Grant asked with an angry look on his face.

"The reviewer won't make us real because you are a bad leader." Stan said.

"(snickers) What are you talking about?" Grant asked.

"He won't let us be a real gang unless I fire you." Stan said.

"What?" Grant asked in a angry tone.

"You are not a good leader or a good member so I have to fire you." Stan said.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Grant yelled.

"What?" Stan asked.

"YOU DON'T TRUST ME SO YOU ARE DUMPING ME OUT ON THE STREETS!" Grant yelled.

"Sorry Grant but you are horrible person you always shoot innocent people and always break the law that's why nobody pays attention to you im sorry your out." Stan explained.

"NO IM NOT I AM A GREAT LEADER AND YOU CAN'T FUCK ME LIKE THIS!" Grant yelled.

"Look Grant don't make this any harder then it is." Stan said.

"IM AS GOOD A LEADER AS YOU ARE AND I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU TOMORROW SO YOU CAN GO FUCK YOUSELF!" Grant yelled.

"Look Grant im sorry but you never actually done anything good or helpful even when we not fighting crime." Stan said.

"You know Stan I thought you were my friend I thought you and the entire world would except me for what I am but that's not good enough for any of you im going to bed see you later butt fucker." Grant said as he angrly as he ran upstairs.

Then Stan said "Wait Grant I..."

But Grant slamed his apartment door before Stan could say anything and Stan just sits there with hands covering his face feeling ashamed of himself.

"Oh god what have I done?" Stan asked himself.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles.

The Terrorist were at the Street where the lady lives and have no idea what house shes in.

"My god she could be in any of these houses." Male terrorist 2 said.

"Yeah no shit stupid so what do we do?" Female terrorist 1 asked.

"Simple tomorrow we break into each house and find that chip." British terrorist explained.

"But won't the cops get us then their alarms are on?" Male terrorist 2 asked.

"You retard don't you remember we have hacking devices?" British Terrorist asked.

"So." Male terrorist 1 said.

"So we will hack into their Alarms with our hacking devices and turn them off." The British explained.

"Oh but why tomorrow why can't we go in now?" Terrorist 2 asked.

"Cause we need to break in when no one is home and everyone is sleeping right now." British terrorist answered.

"Oh okay." Male terrorist 1 said

"We will start tomorrow now let's go." British terrorist said.

Then they drive away from the street and start will start their theif plan tomorrow.

Author's note: that was chapter 1 I hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: End Up In Los Angeles

Authors' Note: here is chapter 2 enjoy.

**Chapter 2: End Up In Los Angeles **

The Next Day at the airport.

The Canon and OCs are chasing some gun men that killed many people in many areas around the airport as the gun men get away in a stolen van.

Grant and Stan were driving the bus that was set to child control, Heffer was skydiving with her Grey Parachute backpack and the rest of the gang are driving their own police vehicles.

"ALRIGHT GUYS STAY ON THEM!" Stan yelled.

The Gang and the gunmen are shooting at each other while in their chase.

Then Stan radios Heffer.

"Okay Heffer it's time for you to come." Stan said over the radio.

Back in the sky.

"Okay Stan." Heffer said over the radio.

Then Heffer put her radio away pulled her rip cord and her parachute opened from her backpack and starts floating above the gun men and starts throwing knives from above.

Then they chase them through the airport for 1 hour then they get out of their van and run.

Then the gang stop their vehicles and Heffer lands her parachute and rolls it back up in her grey bag and puts the bag away with the rest of her material.

"There they go let get them and remember we stay in a group." Stan said as the gang starts following them on foot with all their materials.

Then Grant see the gun men were hiding behind a bush behind them and ran the other way and he stops while the Gang ran the wrong way he was about to tell the other Canon and OCs about the gun men's trick and where they were going now untill he stopped and thought if he caught them himself and lead the gang to the bad guys he would prove himself to be a better leader then Stan so he decides to let the rest of the gang run after nothing as he chases after the gun men.

Meanwhile the rest of the Gang stops and can't find them anywhere.

"My god we lost them." Stan said.

"Wait where the hell is Grant?" Fiona Fifi asked.

"Oh fuck I told him we have to stay in a group." Stan said as he and the rest of the Canon and OCs go looking for him.

Meanwhile.

Grant was chasing them down a sees them gets on a plane to Los Angeles.

"HEY GUYS!" Grant yelled out for the gang to show the gang his accomplishment

Then the Canon and OCs finds him and walk up to him.

"GRANT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Stan yelled.

"I FOUND THE BAD GUYS FOLLOW ME!" Grant yelled.

"GRANT!" Stan said as he and the whole Canon and OC gang follow Grant along with all their material.

Then they get into the plane's luggage area.

"Here they are...where the fuck are they?" Grant asked.

Then the bad guys close and lock the Luggage area doors as the plane gets ready for take off.

"Bon voyage." The Gun men all laughed.

And then the plane takes as they leave South Park.

"Well thanks a fucking lot Grant." Samantha Himitsu said.

"Oh shut up you cat whore." Grant said.

"Fuck you." Samantha Himitsu said back.

"Guys calm down relax." Stan said.

"How can we relax he was the one who lead us here." Erin Cooper said.

"Yes I know but at least we have each other." Stan said.

"Oh god Stan." Erin Cooper said.

"What the fuck do we do now Grant." Kyle asked.

"Piss off jew." Grant said.

"Yeah you Gingers always try to kill us like this." Cartman said.

"You piss off too Fatass." Grant said.

"Look guys calm down we can get through this we just need to calm down." Stan said as everyone takes a big breath and calms down.

"You know this would be the home miss cat whore here." Grant said pointing at Samantha Himitsu.

"THAT'S IT!" Samantha Himitsu yelled as she was about to kill but Scar McSparks stops her.

"Calm down." Scar said.

"Yeah you can beat him up later." Smiley said.

"Shut up you smiling faggot." Grant said.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" Rags yelled.

"Oh my God." Scar said.

"Im Scared." Liza said.

"This is bullshit." Nikki Moore said.

"I fucking hate you Grant." Rani said.

"Fuck you Rani." Grant said back.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Violet yelled.

Then Everyone stops

"Thanks Violet." Stan said.

"No problem." Violet said.

"Look guys now if we need to be a group we need to relax okay?" Stan asked.

"OKAY!" Everyone yelled.

"Good now we are stuck on this plane and going to some mysterious place." Stan said.

"Actually it's going to Los Angeles." Grant said.

"WHAT!" Stan said.

"HEY THAT'S MY HOME TOWN!" Liza yelled.

"Oh shut the fuck up Liza." Stan said.

"YOU LEAD US ON A PLANE TO LOS ANGELES YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Stan yelled.

"IM SORRY I JUST WANTED TO A BETTER LEADER THEN YOU!" Grant yelled.

"DAMN IT GRANT!" Wendy yelled.

"NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!" Stan yelled.

"SHUT UUUUP!" Fiona Fifi yelled.

Then everyone stops.

"Thank you." Fiona Fifi said.

"Okay anyways we need to stay maybe Los Angeles may not be so bad after all Liza was born so maybe we might meet her father." Stan said.

"OH HELL I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT ASSHOLE AGAIN!" Elizabeth Morello yelled.

"Oh shut up bitch." Grant said.

"You shut up." Elizabeth Morello said.

"This is going to be a long flight." Stan said.

The flight took 3 days then it landed in Los Angeles.

Then the pilot unlocks and opens the luggage area door letting the gang.

"OH FINALLY AIR!" Kyle yelled.

"DAMN IT CARTMAN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FART EVERYTIME WE GET LOCKED IN A ROOM!" Grant yelled.

"We excuse me like I can hold it." Cartman said.

"Fuck you fatass." Kyle said.

"Shut up Jew." Cartman and Grant said.

"Everyone relax." Stan said.

Then everyone stops.

"Okay now lets go look around this area." Stan said.

Then they look at Los Angeles and saw it looked awesome.

"WOAH!" Everyone yelled.

"I know right." Liza said.

"My god." Stan said as they look in amazement.

Author's Note that was chapter 2 I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
